Sorry
by TexGleek15
Summary: Harry and Ginny right after the Final Battle in DH.


**Hey y'all I just got done watching Deathly Hallows part two and had an idea about Harry and Ginny after the war. Starting just after the battle, when everything is slowing down.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

Harry entered the Great Hall slowly while he looks around at all of the carnage that had happened the night before. Walking through he saw many of his friends sitting around talking to each other, all happy to be alive and relieved that the war is over. About half way through the hall he spotted the Wealseys sitting together talking quietly. Walking over he saw that Hermione had joined the family, sitting next to Ron and leaning her head on his shoulder. Sitting down next to the pair he looked at each of the Weasleys in turn. Bill and Fleur, sitting off to the side talking quietly and exchanging the the occasional kiss; Percy sitting with his father and brother Charlie having a discussion, probably apologizing for walking out the way he did; George sitting off by himself staring into space with a look on his face that Harry could only describe as pure devastation; Ron and Hermione sitting and talking quietly; and Ginny leaning her head on her mother's shoulder as the pair stared into space. Ron turned towards the bespectacled man and looked at him for a moment.

"You all right Harry?"

Looking at the red head, he nodded.

"Fine and you?"

"I'm good."

Harry leaned to look at Hermione.

"Hermione."

Smiling the girl looked at the man who quickly became her brother.

"Never better."

The trio began to talk about all that happened during their camping trip. They were soon interrupted by Mrs. Weasley walking up to them and pulling them into a big hug.

"Oh, I am so happy that the three of you made it. I have missed you all very much."

After being released from the hug, Harry looked over and saw that Ginny was looking at the quartet and when their eyes met, her gaze turned into her infamous Weasley glare. Gulping slightly at the intensity of it, he looked at Hermione with a slightly freaked out expression. Grinning at him, she walked over to the ginger girl and put her arm around her, before leading her outside to talk. Mrs. Weasley walked over to her sons and husband and joined in their conversation. Turning Harry looked at Ron.

"Your sister is scary mate."

"Don't I know it."

"Why is she cross with me though? It was only a few hours ago that she kissed me on the stairs."

His eyes widened at the realization that he just told Ron, Ginny's _brother_ , that he had kissed his sister. Turning he saw that Ron was looking at him with a look on his face, before the red head burst into laughter. People turned and saw Ron laughing like a maniac, secretly glad that he was laughing, meaning that if Ron, a boy who had just lost his brother, could laugh like that then they could as well. Quieting down he turned to his best mate.

"Oh Harry, mate, you should have seen your face. Look I don't care that you and Ginny are together. In fact I trust you more than anyone else she could date. Just make her happy, yeah?"

"You scared me Ron, and I'll try my hardest, but first I have to figure out why she's angry with me."

Nodding Ron looked thoughtful.

"True, so do you have any idea why she is cross with you?"

"No idea."

"Well what's happened since the kiss?"

"A lot."

"Actually only one thing that I can think of mate. You going into the forest to face him. Her reaction to him saying that you were dead. She is probably mad at you for scaring her so much."

Nodding his head, Harry agreed with Ron.

"You are probably right. You have any ideas on how to make her less cross with me?"

"No idea mate, but good luck."

Nodding Harry headed outside to find his sister in all but blood, and the love of his life. Walking out on the grounds he spotted them down by the Black Lake. Getting closer he could hear more of their conversation.

"Gin, you know he didn't mean to scare you right?"

"Yeah I know Mione, it was just terrifying to see him in Hagrid's arms like that."

"I know, but think if he didn't do that we probably wouldn't be sitting her right now, talking about how cross you are with him."

Harry could see her nodding her head in agreement.

"True. Thanks Mione."

"No thanks needed you are my best friend Gin."

Hugging the brunette stood up before turning around and finding her other best friend. Walking towards him, she pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear.

"Apologize for scaring her so much, you dolt."

Nodding Harry pulled back and started to head to the ginger woman. Sitting down next to her, the pair continued to stare out at the lake. Finally Harry turned towards Ginny.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Scaring you the way I did. It wasn't my intention."

"I know, it was just a bit _too_ real, you know?"

"Trust me I know."

The pair were silent for a while, before Ginny turned to him.

"I'm not mad at you anymore."

Turning in surprise Harry looked at her.

"You're not?"

"I mean I'm annoyed with you, but I'm not angry. I get why you did what you did, I just don't like it."

"Trust me I didn't either. Want to take a walk around the grounds?"

"Won't most of the grounds be ruined?"

"I guess, but it beats walking in the school."

"True."

Standing the pair turned and headed in the opposite direction of the school, in a comfortable silence. Harry didn't know when everything would go back to the way it was, or if it ever would; but he knew that he would be fine as long as he had Ginny and his friends. All he had to do was keep saying sorry.

 **Hey y'all sorry this isn't very long. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think please!**


End file.
